A variety of techniques are used to stack packaged integrated circuits. Some methods require special packages, while other techniques stack conventional packages.
The predominant package configuration employed during the past decade has encapsulated an integrated circuit (IC) in a plastic surround typically having a rectangular configuration. The enveloped integrated circuit is connected to the application environment through leads emergent from the edge periphery of the plastic encapsulation. Such “leaded packages” have been the constituent elements most commonly employed by techniques for stacking packaged integrated circuits.
Leaded packages play an important role in electronics, but efforts to miniaturize electronic components and assemblies have driven development of technologies that preserve circuit board surface area. Because leaded packages have leads emergent from peripheral sides of the package, leaded packages occupy more than a minimal amount of circuit board surface area. Consequently, alternatives to leaded packages known as chip scale packaging or “CSP” have recently gained market share.
CSP refers generally to packages that provide connection to an integrated circuit through a set of contacts (often embodied as “bumps” or “balls”) arrayed across a major surface of the package. Instead of leads emergent from a peripheral side of the package, contacts are placed on a major surface and typically emerge from the planar bottom surface of the package. The absence of “leads” on package sides renders most stacking techniques devised for leaded packages inapplicable for CSP stacking.
A variety of previous techniques for stacking CSPs may present complex assembly problems. What is needed, therefore, is a technique and system for stacking CSPs that provides a thermally-efficient, reliable structure that performs well at higher frequencies but does not add excessive height to the stack yet allows efficient production at reasonable cost with readily understood and managed materials and methods.